Część Pierwsza "Jack Sorko i Argenius Flicktick"
Oto zaledwie połowa pierwszej części jeżeli będziecie chcieli więcj to proszę pisać w komentarzach. Rozdział 1 : Jack. Lato było upalne w domu rodzinnym rodziny Sorko dało się usłyszeć krzyki: -Jack, Kevin jadę do pracy i macie być grzeczni kiedy mnie nie będzie.-Ostrzegł dzieci pan Sorko. -Dobrze.-Zapewnił tatę starszy brat. -W takim razie mogę już iść, żegnam.-Po tych słowach pan sorko opuścił dom. Jack miał jeszcze jednego brata który jak wszyscy czarodzieje uczęszczał do szkoły magii. Miał siedem naście lat, żółte wręcz złote włosy po mamie i szczupłą choć dobrze zbudowaną sylwetkę a nazywał się Leo (po dziadku). Kevin miał czternaście lat i był starszy od Jack’a o dwa lata, miał czarne gęste włosy ułożone w tzw.; “jeża”, także był szczupły ale mniej niż Leo. A Jack miał dwanaście lat , czarne włosy (pod uszy) , brązowe oczy (Leo i Kevin mieli zielone), drobną i niską postawę. -Dzieci ! Już pora aby was przygotować na nowy rok szkolny (Leo kończył już szkołę (był w ostatniej szóstej klasie), Kevin był w trzeciej klasie a Jack dopiero zaczynał naukę w szkole).-Powiedziała pani Angelina Sorko robiąc dzieciom śniadanie. -Już idziemy mamo !-Wyjaśnił Leo. Cała trójka oglądała telewizję w której był artykuł (oczywiście magiczny) o “Ronksrit” (szkole czarodziei do których uczęszcza rodzina Sorko (na całym świecie są cztery szkoły czarodziei)). -Śniadanie !-Zawołała pani Sorko. I nagle Leo zaklęciem teleportującym znalazł się przy stole. -Ja też tak chce.-Oznajmił podekscytowanym głosem Kevin. -Za dwa lata ty tez tak będziesz potrafił.-Pocieszyła go Angelina. Gdy wszyscy (prócz pana Grigorego Sorko) zjedli śniadanie pożegnali się z mamą i zostali przeteleportowani do zamku Ronksrit. -Jak tu pięknie-Zachwycał się Jack. -Nuda.-Od powiedzieli bracia. -Może dla was, tu jest pięknie. -Nacieszyłeś się już ? Jak tak to choć za nami oprowadzimy cię. -Powiedział Leo. Jednak zamek był naprawdę cudowny miał sześć wież, most przebiegający przez środek, około pięćdziesięciu sal lekcyjnych i rozmiary czterech boisk do footballu. Było sześć przedmiotów szkolnych (w tym jeden nieobowiązkowy): Zaklęcia, Czarnoksiężnictwo (nieobowiązkowy), eliksiry, materializacja i teleportacja (od piątej klasy) oraz trans-mutacja. Zanim odbyły się lekcje uczniowie zebrali się do wielkiej do swych pokoi aby przez magiczne księgi porozmawiać z panią dyrektor.-Witam was wszystkich serdecznie w Ronksrit, w szkole która nauczy was magicznych zdolności aby w dorosłym życiu radzić sobie. Teraz będę was przydzielała do waszej grupy (były cztery grupy: grupa ognia (uważana za najlepszą grupę, jej członkami byli np.: Wszyscy członkowie rodziny Sorko), grupa wody (słynęła z tego że każdy jej członek osiągał świetne wyniki w nauce), grupa powietrza (słynęła z szacunku i dobroci ducha, jej członkowie zwani są pieszczotliwie wicherkami) i grupa ziemi (znana z tego że każdy jej członek zawsze wybierał berło oznakę siły), w tym roku do grupy ognia trafiają mn.: Jack Sorko,Arko Flicktick, Maria Godlerk i Elena Tormo. Do grupy wody trafiają:Elizabeth Taylor, Rovena Hilmore oraz Michel Kork. Do grupy powietrza trafia: Vincent Lork, Greg Bornik oraz Disy Jowen. A do grupy ziemi trafiają:Johnny Ant, Horacy Nort oraz Julia Fran. A teraz wybierzcie sobie magiczne uniwersum, czy wybieracie berło, magiczną kulę czy może różdżkę ? Jack wybrał różdżkę podobnie jak Kevin. Gdy tylko Jack dowiedział się jak wygląda Elizabeth od razu się w niej zakochał, pytanie tylko czy ze wzajemnością? Pierwszą lekcją była lekcja zaklęć gdzie nauczyli się zaklęcia “Raksus”.-Zaklęcie “Raksus” powoduje wysłanie czerwonego strumienia światła które potężnym ciosem odpycha lub niszczy różne rzeczy a także przeciwników.-Wytłumaczył profesor Jeremiasz Reblues. -Kto chce spróbować na tym lustrze? -Zapytał profesor. -Ja ! -Zgłosił się Jack. -Zapraszam. -Odpowiedział profesor. -Pamiętaj aby mocno trzymać różdżkę i wyraźnie powiedzieć zaklęcie. -Raksus ! -Wykrzyczał Jack a lustro z wielkim hukiem rozbiło się na drobne kawałeczki. -Brawo. -Pochwalił Jack’a profesor Reblues. -Dwadzieścia punktów na konto grupy ognia i dwadzieścia punktów na konto Jack’a Sorko. -Wykrzyczał zadowolony nauczyciel. Później odbyły się teorie z zaklęć i eliksirów. Jack miał już nowych przyjaciół :Arka Flicktick’a z grupy ognia, Michela Kork’a z grupy powietrza oraz Elizabeth Taylor która się z nimi przyjaźniła ponieważ była wtedy zauroczona w Arko (bez wzajemności). Jack i Elizabeth mieli różdżki, Michel miał magiczną kulę a Arko berło. Rozdział 2 : Opis przyjaciół. Arko był hrokołem (pół człowiekiem pół wilkiem, ludzkie ciało i wilcze cechy), był przystojny jak wszystkie hrokoły oraz jak wszystkie hrokoły miał czarne włosy, był dobrze zbudowany jak na swój wiek ale to raczej zasługa wilczych cech, miał poczucie humoru ale i tak wciąż zachowywał się jak dziecko dlatego nie zauważył że Elizabeth się w nim podkochuje. Michel był blondynem z maleńkimi piegami których się wyrzekał, był energiczny i czasem zdarzało mu się przekląć był wysoki i szczupły. Elizabeth miała długie, piękne i czarne włosy które często były falowane, uwielbiała się uczyć i miała bardzo dobre wyniki w nauce, czasem była arogancka ale do zniesienia, była szczupła i o tym samym wzroście co Jack. Rozdział 3 : Semestr. Ronksrit miało pięć pięter oraz a na każdym piętrze był pokój jakiejś grupy. Grupa ognia miała salę na czwartym piętrze, grupa ziemi na parterze, grupa wody na pierwszym piętrze a grupa powietrza na piątym. Trzeba było chodzić schodami a jeśli się znało dobrze szkołę tak jak Leo i Kevin to można było korzystać z tajnych przejść, ale nawet oni nie znali wejścia do komnaty strachu, ponoś było w niej dużo Talników (waluta w świecie magii, 1 tal. = 1000 Kroksów (Kr.), rodzina Sorko zarabiała (jedna osoba) ok. 1 tal. dziennie a np. cukierek kosztuje 20 kr.) oraz magiczne przedmioty. -Jack. -Ktoś szepnął. -Tutaj. -Powiedział cicho do siedzącego w sali grupy ognia Jack’a. Ale teraz Jack zobaczył że za ognia kominka widzi twarz Kevina. -Kevin ? Co tu tu robisz ? -Zapytał zdziwiony i wystraszony chłopak. -Choć tu ! -Rozkazał brat. Gdy Jack podszedł do kominka Kevin jakimś zaklęciem zgasił ogień. -Choć za mną. -Powiedział zanikający w ciemnościach tunelu Kevin. Podążali ciemnym korytarzem a nad ich głowami dało się usłyszeć czyjeś rozmowy (pewnie innych uczni). Tunel był długi a Jackowi wydało się że schodzą głębiej i głębiej aż w ciemności dało się widzieć światło gdy doszli do źródła światła Kevin rzucił zaklęcie: “Aperiret” (wymowa: Aperire) i wtedy okazało się że stali za obrazem zza którego weszli do pustego pomieszczenia w którym był tylko obraz. -Widzisz go ? -Zapytał starszy brat. -Tak. -Odpowiedział. -Jestem przekonany że to jest wejście do komnaty strachu. -Wytłumaczył Kevin. -To dlaczego do niej nie wejdziesz ? -Zapytał zdziwiony Jack. -Bo nie potrafię. -Wyjaśnił zrozpaczony. -Użyj tego zaklęcia co na tamten obraz. -Zapytał znów zdziwiony Jack. -Próbowałem. -No to za już nie wiem, ale chociaż spróbuj. -No dobrze, Aperiret ! A obraz stał jak stał i mimo potężnego zaklęcia się nie otworzył. -A powiedziałeś Leo ? On jest lepszym magiem. -Mówiłem ale on jest zajęty i powiedział że jest już za stary aby się bawić w coś takiego. Trudno nie mam już więcej pomysłów. Ale przecież Leo zna jakieś zaklęcie na tyle mocne aby otworzyć komnatę. -No tak o tym nie pomyślałem wiedziałem że jak cię zabiorę to coś wymyślisz. -Pochwalił brata. Po tych słowach zaczęli wychodzić z pomieszczenia ale wzrok Jack’a przykuł obraz na którym była namalowana złowieszcza czaszka. Następnego dnia po szkole rozeszły się wieści o T.U.U.K.S. (Testy.Umiejętności.Uczni.Kączących.Szkołę) i o tym kto je w tym roku będzie musiał napisać, oczywiście wśród nich był Leo. Wszyscy jedli śniadania kiedy to do pokoju grupy ognia wbiegła Elizabeth. -Elizabeth ? A co ty tu robisz ? -Zapytał zdziwiony Jack. -Ktoś mnie okradł z mojej księgi potężnych eliksirów. -Wyjaśniła mówiąca przez łzy dziewczyna. -Ale dlaczego mówisz to nam ? -Zapytali chórem wszyscy. Dziewczyna nie odpowiadała. -Ona nas oskarża o kradziesz. -Powiedziała zła na nią Maria Godlerk. Reszta grupy ją poparła. -Przepraszam was ale myślałam że wy mi pomożecie a dokładniej że pomoże mi ktoś z Sorko (Sorko (Leo i Kevin) uważani byli za bardzo zaradnych uczni których wszyscy się bali). Lecz Leo był zajęty nauka a Kevin myślał nad dostaniem się do komnaty strachu. -A ty Jack ? Pomożesz mi ? -Zapytała Elizabeth. - TAK !!! -Wykrzyczał Jack który był tak uradowany że wykrzyczał to na głos. -No to w takim razie choć za mną. Szli razem przez całą szkołę a prawie każdy kto na nich jak by byli parą. Lecz przed pokojem grupy wody nie było im do śmiechu ponieważ wejścia pilnował duch w zbroi rycerza (Ducha nazywano “Oczkiem”) -Podaj hasło ! -Rozkazała zbroja (Duch). -”aqua totalus”. -Odpowiedziała Elizabeth. I weszli razem do pokoju grupy wody który był bardzo niezwykły ponieważ był zrobiony z wody. -Jak tu...pięknie. -Tak, ale teraz musimy szukać winowajcy. I podeszli do łóżka dziewczyny na którym były wszystkie rzeczy z jej torebki. -No to teraz twoja kolej. -Powiedziała zadowolona dziewczyna. -A to znaczy... -Czaruj. -No bo ja znam tylko dwa zaklęcia i... -Co ? Chcesz mi powiedzieć że złamałam szkolne zasady a ty nawet nie rozwiążesz tej zagadki ? -Można to zrobić bez czarów. -Jak ? -A kto z naszego rocznika ma najgorsze oceny z eliksirów ? -Horacy Nort ? -Tak. -Musimy go znaleźć. Po tych słowach wybiegli z sali wody i podbiegli do schodów. -Szybko to tylko piętro niżej. -Pospieszał Jack. Gdy już byli przy sali ziemi przypomnieli sobie o haśle do sali ziemi. -I co teraz ? -Powiedziała Elizabeth. Jej zrozpaczenie było słuszne ponieważ sali ziemi pilnował ogromny troll. -HASŁO ! -Zarządzał troll któremu bardzo nieładnie pachniało z pyska. -Wpuść nas ! -Wykrzyczał Jack. -NIE JESTEM GŁUPI. -Odpowiedział troll. I wtedy do Elizabeth dotarło że trolle są głupie. -To my nie wpuścimy ciebie. Bo nie znasz hasła ! -EJ WPUŚCIE MNIE ! -Wykrzyczał zrozpaczony troll. -To podaj hasło ! -DOBRZE JUŻ MÓWIĘ, “DESZCZ KAMIENI”. -”Kurz” -Odpowiedział szybko Jack. Gdy wbiegli do środka rozglądali się za Horacym. Znaleźli go stojącego przy oknie i czytającego książkę Elizabeth. -Nort ! -Krzyknął Jack. -Co ? -Zdziwił się chłopak -Co wy tu robicie ? -Zapytał i szybko schował książkę. -Oddawaj to ! -Krzyknęła Elizabeth. -Tak ? To walczcie ! I Jack wyjął swoją różdżkę a Nort berło. -”Raksus” ! -Krzyknął...Jack. Potężny czar rzucił chłopaka na ziemię powodując u niego omdlenie a Elizabeth szybko wzięła książkę. -Uciekajmy ! Szybko wybiegli z sali i gdy doszli pod salę wody Elizabeth zawstydzona podziękowała Jackowi i pocałowała go w policzek i pożegnała się z nim. Jack wrócił do sali ognia i cały wieczór myślał o Elizabeth i ich pocałunku.